Opening the Letters
by gundanium-freak
Summary: ORIGINAL CHARACTERS INVOLVED. They're good ones, though, no Mary-sues here! The Hero of Light gets and unexpected surprise when he meets the three offspring of the goddesses. Their mission? Help save Hyrule! LinkxOC


Author: water's bitch

Fandom/Verse: Ocarina of Time Rewrite // Begins after Temple of Time and contains Grownup!Link and much switching between time lines

Pairing: Link x OC, Zelda + OC

Rating: PG-15 (likely to change)

Warnings: Language, violence, yaoi, shounen-ai, lemons, citrus, decimation of the classic Zelda game Ocarina of Time

Author's Notes: The ratings will vary chapter to chapter. There will be slight incest and yaoi in this, don't like, don't read. I will, in this story, switch between time periods frequently. Logic is absent. Please read and review, because comments=motivation for hungry egos authors. :D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sky darkened to a deep shade of purple, blistering red marring the west horizon where the sun slowly died. The colour of a fresh bruise next to the lovely shade of blood poured slowly over the sky until it encompassed the whole town.

"Beautiful..." I whispered breathlessly. It felt like all the air had simply been squeezed out of my lungs at such a marvelous sight. My hands wrapped tighter around the pole I sat on, my head tilted dreamily up at the sky. My thick black, white, and gray braid hung heavy on my back, winding and twisting with each small motion. The slightest tilt of my head, the smallest movement of my chin towards my chest, and it would swing back and forth, brushing lightly against the back of my neck. With a sigh, I settled in for a long sit. I was waiting, after all- it's one of the things I did best. Had to be, with relatives like mine…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"'Ey! Luther -- LUTHER!"

I was snapped out of my reverie by the high-pitched voice calling my name, and a fist whacking me brutally upside the skull. I fell off the ledge, my head throbbing.

"What the fuck, Alicia?! It's not time for us to go yet! Renji prob'ly isn't even back yet…" I turned back to the sky, my eyes watering. The sunset was done by now, and it made me sad to see stars twinkling against a blue backdrop instead of the wondrous sight that had been there only an hour before. "Where's Renji a', anywho~?" My thick accent made my wispy voice seem even more exotic, and I'd been told it was hard to place. It wasn't Hylian, or Zora, or even Gerudian. Along with that, my ears were far too pointy, my hair and eyes were bizarre, and my skin was so pale and thin that you could see the black of my veins pulsing gently underneath it.

My accent? Pure Dietien. Alicia, Renji and I were the sons and daughter of the goddesses themselves. We were currently undergoing a secret mission to help the Hero of Light- whoever that was- succeed in _his_ mission. Me being the son of Nayru, I was always causing trouble with my haughtiness and god complex. Alicia, the daughter of Farore, had human blood in her, unlike me. Her bright green hair and short stature made her commonly mistaken for a kokiri. The grin on her face that was ever-present was aimed at me right now, and I knew what she was thinkin', but really. Should a girl her age really be thinkin' bout that anyways? I think not.

"Ay Lulu. Get yer damn mind off 'is ass an' let's go find the dork!" She shimmied as she said it, her little hips wriggling in the small green dress she wore. That leer she had became an angry frown, and I knew, just knew that she'd get irritable if we 'i'n find Renji soon!

"Awright, 'Licia. Get yer damn hindquarters up here and call the horse. We'll ave ta go git that bastard from whence 'e went."

I pulled her up, wincing at the effort of not poking her with my pointy black nails. She didn't bother trying not to pinch me with hers- in fact, she did it deliberately. Dug those little suckers right into my bicep, and after I was being nice and treating her like a proper lady an' everything!

She gave a whistle, holding herself up un my lap with a fine-boned hand. Alicia had the loveliest almond eyes, with chocolate traced around the rim. The whole thing was green, which gave her dead away as definitely _not_ being a kokiri. It made me think briefly about Renji's eyes- his own were bright red, and looked like a hylians eyes except for their strange coloration. They were gorgeous, and made my mouth water. Every time he pinned me with those burning eyes, I felt like I'd _die, _honestly. I think I could've fallen from grace for those eyes alone… look at me now, swooning over my own half brother.

Renji, too, had hylian blood in him. Our father had an insatiable libido, and it had paid off with us, two little mogrel batards. Honestly, as if having three wives weren't enough, he had to flounce around with mortal beings as well! Which, means without saying that since the apple ha'n fallen far from the tree, Renji'd already had a few milkmaids an' servantgirls giggling aroun' in 'is hotel room. Me? Nah. I preferred my girls to be divine, not just mediocre. Or Renji. Yeah, he was hot. And he knew it, that asshole. Always teasing me, blegh. It wouldn't be so intolerable if I didn't spend half of my life in his constant company- all of it with him teasing me in some way. And hey, who am I to complain? I'm a masochist- I _liked_ when Renji teased me. Made mah tongue waggle. But these Hylians, ugh. They were just noses were too pointy, their ears too droopy, their eyes always smug or boring, and their skin always blotchy and porous from wandering round in the damn sun all the time. I'd personally been looking forward to meeting Princess Zelda, though, since I'd heard about her insanely gorgeous golden hair and shudder-inducing eyes. Whoo! Now if only we could find Renji with that damned map…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Being the one who could speak with the spirit of the land, I could call the horse with my mind alone- but I loved to see the look on Alicia's face when I let her call Nina and she came to her. The lovely creature was all-black, all over. She had deep coal eyes that could suck you in, I swear. I reached out a hand to pat the huge thing on the wet nose- at six feet to her shoulder, she really was magnificent. Her short tail swished restlessly as I put Alicia on backwards, watching he right herself with a little giggle. She was such a charmer, ey ey! We'd have to beat the brutes off of her one day, Renji an' I! I jumped up and landed myself gracelessly behind her, and grinned. She turned around and looked up at me as I took the reins, my fangs all showing and emerald irises glowing iridescent in the night.

"Awright," I sighed, "Let's go find at useless brudder of ours, eh?" And with that, I turned and gave a firm smack to Nana's rump. She took off, blending in perfectly with the night, making Alicia an' I look like two pale ghosts just floating along. We'd find Renji's ass for sure.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, wouldncha know it that Renji wasn't anywheres to be found? We literally looked all over Hyrule field and arould Kakariko Village, Alicia n' I. And now we were over at Hyrule Lake again, where we'd been supposed to meet him. And we didn't find any white hair, or a glimmer of silver choker, or even a whisp of milky skin disappearing behind a tree. Hadn't he gone to get a map or sumtink? Maybe he'd gotten lost… or maybe he was off farkin' some chick. He was awfully into them Hylian girls, that damn brother of mine.

I jumped off of Nana, my eyes glowing with a seeping rage, the color of a fresh cut emerald- literally. I ain't describin' them that way to look lovely or nuthin', that's seriously the color they are. They glow in the dark sometimes, usually when I'm _pissed_, an' I think maybe one of them times would be right about now. That whore had left us for a chick, I bet! Prob'ly hitched a ride with the mail caravan to Hyrule town and was grinding that bitch into a damn hotel bed, while Alicia an' I just sat here, waiting for soemone who was never going to come!

"Hey, I dun think we'll be findin' 'im tonight, Lulu. Why don't we head over to the tent and just sleep it off?" Alicia's voice was soft, lulling. She was trying to abate my anger, I know, because she hates it when Renji an' me fight. There's always a lot of blood and magick involved, and the blood's usually not ours.

I sighed, throwing my hands up towards her with a smile I knew she'd be able to see and which would comfort her- the fireflies glimmering around us illuminated her now grinning face as she jumped into my waiting arms. I cradled her in my spindly limbs, the veins showing strongly with the strain- not that it was any effort to carry her around the lake to the small tent that was propped against a tree. We were on the side opposite of the hut- I heard Nana neigh behind me, her maw chewing the ground wetly. So she'd followed instead of running off, that was good. I didn't want to bother calling her in the morning. I knew she'd stay- if she'da wanted to leave she would have done it by now.

"Dad's gunna be sooo pissed." I mumbled. The tent was half-assed, really just some cloth tied up to the tree to keep any bugs and rain out. There were silk and linen bits of cloth mixed around on the inside on the ground- Alicia and Renji enjoyed the luxury of such expensive things, the brats. I'd be fine with some cotton and the ground, personally.

Alicia snuggled into the silk sheets immediately, the red, blue and black dark against her cheek. "I know." She murmured. "I know."

And with that, she gave a heaving yawn and drifted off to sleep, the fine purple veins in her fluttering eyelids ctaching my own eye for a moment before I left, pushing my way out of the tent to the air outside.

I wasn't ready to sleep, I was too angry. The silver triforce piece on my hand glowed softly, drawing my attention. "Hn. Wassit?" I looked around- usually the piece only glowed when Renji was coming close, since he shared the piece with me, spiritually. We'd gotten it from our father… and Renji's piece was on his left hand, while mine was on the right. In essence, though, it was the same piece, and glowed and tickled softly whenever we were close to one another.

I looked to my left- nothing. I searched to my right- just grass, grass, and more grass. The water lapped softly at my feet in the wind- had I really gone this far from the tent in such a short time?

And then I saw her. She had her clothes off, and she was facing the lake, the water up the her thighs. Pretty thick thighs, but other than that? She was heaven-sent! Hair swept the nape of her neck, golden and luminescent even in the deep glow of night. A fairy whistled around her, lighting up her delicately pointed milky features. Gorgeous, she was! Those deep blue eyes were staring right at me, and a thick red blush marred those perfect cheeks. I just grinned, raising my right hand to wave. She was a ways out there, and I noticed the pile of green cloth pooled at my feet. When I bent to look at it closer, I noticed it was just a tunic and some tights. And a sword. And shield.

And not just any sword.

The Master sword, sign of the Hero of Light.

HOLY SHIT.

I looked up after fingering the sword in mild disbelief, my jaw dropping. I caught her- _him_- moving towards me, a hand over the small tidbits between those beefy thighs. No wonder they were so muscled and well-defined- it was a guy!

"Ughm," I cleared my throat, staring up at the figure standing next to me, "H-hello. Happen to have a name?"

The figure just bent over to pick up his clothing-_ damn_ did he look like a chick!- and started getting dressed, blushing the whole while. He never responded.

I grinned, my fangs gleaming in the blue fairy's glow. I imagine I looked mildly predatory- and I was feeling it too. Screw Renji- I'd found the Hero of Light! Just stumbled on him, outta nowheres!

"My name's Luther. Are you… the Hero of Light, by chance?"

Yep, that's me, straight to the point, no mincin' words or any of that bullshit.

"…" The man was silent, finally dressed, pulling on his boots.

I waited, tapping my fingers against my thigh, squatted uncomfortably in the mud of the bank. I watched him for a while, my green eyes glowing. The fairy was choking, flying around his head muttering to him about gods and goddesses and the soul of the triforce and yaddayadda and that was MY job to explain!

"Hey!" I reached up and snatched her by a wing, stopping her flight quite effectively. "That's for me to tell 'im, ya brat!" I plopped her in my shirt and she squirmed around, after all, it was awfully tight and ost likely smothering her. Pfft. She's just lucky I didn't shover her into my pants!

"OUCH!" I jumped up when she bit my nipple- oh hell naw! I smacked the blue glow of my shirt and she quieted down.

"Hey!" Oh, so now the kid talks. Hm. "That's cruel! Leave Navi alone. Let her go, now!"

I smiled at the angry look on his face, opening the bottom of my shirt to allow the fairy- Navi- to plop out and onto the water, looking dazed.

"Well, Mr-I-don't-have-a-name, like I said, I'm Luther. And I'm here to help you." A smirk took the place of my smile at the disbelieving look on his face. "I'm here to explain to you about the power of the goddesses, and the true god, Hylan, and the only way to prevent the cycle that your spirit endures to be put into action again."

The boy looked at me, curiosity written all across his delicate features.

"And, I'm here to tell you about the Soul of the Triforce." I showed him my hand, with the glittering silver triangle etched deeply into it, wiggling my fingers for added effect. "You can walk away if you want, but you'll fail. You need me. After all, the story can't end without _this_…"

I gasped as he grabbed my hand, his wide eyes looking at the Triforce piece. He glared at it, and then looked up at me quickly before turning to gather the rest of his effects.

"So, do you have a name? Hmmm?" I picked myself up and leaned over to him, my braid falling over one bare shoulder and a snarky smirk on my face. I had no clue if he was simply goin' to walk away and leave me standing there like an idiot, or if he was actually drawn to anything I had to say. Because really, I did have an awful lot tah say…

"…" He turned around and faced me after picking the fairy up, stuffing her into his green hat and plopping it around his pointy ears. The silver rings in them glittered brightly in the moon's light, and I found myself staring at them in wonder. I was broken from the trance by the sound of him clearing his throat, and the appearance of a frown on his lovely face. He held out a hand in front of me, almost jabbing my stomach with it. I squeaked and stared at it for a moment, pulling the muscles of my stomach in. I saw the golden Triforce of Courage glowing softly on the outside and smiled, reaching down to drag my fingers softly across the small stretch of flesh between forefinger and thumb. He squeaked and snatched his hand away, an' I had to grin a bit at my own antics. I really knew how best to put people on the spot, I tell ya.

"M… my name is Link," He stammered, before glancing up at me with determination in his eyes. I smiled at him, a very scary smile that was almost ferocious in nature and most certainly a predatory one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Link."

END CH1


End file.
